Here There be Dragons
by Kerigangladeon
Summary: Johhny has a vision that he knows can't happen,He refuses to think that a friend would harm him.But what about an enemy with a friend's face?
1. Chapter 1

**Here There Be Dragons**

**By: Kerrigan Gladeon**

Sheriff's office - Interior- Late Night Act one

Scene 1 -- Johnny and Walt are in Walt's office the two men are tired after a very long 48 hours. Johnny is actually fighting sleep as is Walt. The case they've been working on has been nonstop for the past two days. But at least all that's left now is the paper work. Sarah arrives to find both men looking across the desk at each other. The final "I" is dotted the last "T" is crossed.

Johnny"Is that it?" Smiling though sleepy.

Walt--Yawning "Yeah, That's it."

The two men sigh and start to get up. Sarah gently knocks on the door jamb.

Sarah "Lets' get you boys home and get some sleep."

Johnny "Oh yeah I'm all for that."

Walt"Me too Gearald Harding's not going anywhere."

The two men follow Sarah out of the building. Unaware that other eyes are watching They drive through

the abandoned streets Of Cleaves Mills. Dropping Johnny Off outside of Smith house and he walks to the door and waves as the Silver SUV rolls down the drive way, and into the night.

The other watches from the Street, as they leave. Johnny looks at the keys grateful for his Father's choices in lighting for the front entry way.

Smith house(Ext to interrior)

Johnny manages to get inside and gets his code into the key pad of the alarm system. Then he looks at the stairs. He's too tired to climb them.

Johnny"Not happenin

He mumbles as he get's to the couch, where he curls up and soon is sound asleep. He's dreaming as a memory from the past emerges, The memory of Hobbs Landing only somethings' not right, instead of the bearded man holding the road flare, Johnny sees a face far too familiar. And the crowd disappears leaving only the two of them.

Johnny"Why are you doing this?"

Other"You and Faith Heritage destroyed my town. Now it's pay back time! You, and everyone here are going to feel our wrath! This is even going to ruin that creep Stillson, who you've helped come to power."

Camera comes around and for the first time we see the face of the other man. Walt's face

Other"All anyone else is going to know is that the Sheriff finally got tired of all the rumors and decided to end it."

This evil version of Bannerman strikes a road flare and Smiles up at his intended victim Johnny, who's tied to a pole begins to struggle But the ropes are well tied, wood soaked in gasoline piled around him. The scene duplicating another. Save for the silence.

Other"Make sure to say hello to the devil when you get back to hell!"

He tosses the flare onto the wood and Johnny screams waking up. He sits there sweating heavily but shivering at the same time. Fade Out (End Teaser)

Act one

Faith Heritage Purdy's office Interrior-day

Malcolm Janus and Purdy are having another stressful conversation about Johnny's future.

Janus"I think your underestimating this situation, your ward's abilities could drive him into doing something we might both find regrettable."

Rev. PurdyTrying not to think about Herb Smith's slow death I will not have Johnny put into Cedar Ridge. That facility has had far too many unexplainable disapperences, escapes, and suicides since Dr. Taylor has taken the position of administrator. There's no way I'm going to entrust him with Johnny's life. If Johnny must be put into a facililty, I would rather have the choice of where and how that might take place and where. There's certain criteria to think about and I intend to look at the options when the time comes so that Johnny will not be abused or cut off from his friends and those who he cares for."

Janus is clearly not happy with that answer. He slowly gets up from the chair across the desk.

Janus"There are other ways to handle this matter Reverend. I had hoped you'd be reasonable, but since you are clearly not going to cooperate you leave me no choice." Janus leaves

Faith Heritage Parking Lot--Day--

Unaware that others have been watching and listening to their conversation, we see outside the window a Penobscott County Cruiser waits the impostor of the Sheriff sitting behind the wheel. He smiles as he pulls up blocking in the black limo, Janus is clearly unhappy about this, as the Impostor gets out of the Car.

Other"We need to have a talk."

Janus"About what?"

Other"About Johnny Smith."

Janus is clearly wary, he thinks Purdy maybe up to something. Thinking this man is Bannerman and our impostor is giving him no reason to doubt it.

Janus"I'm not going to back down Sheriff."

Other" That's fine by me I'm not going to get in your way."

Janus is clearly perplexxed. He's questioning this as he knows Walt Bannerman and Johnny Smith are on good terms. This turn is very unexpected! He welcomes the chance to have his prize brought to him by a traitor, But The circle of friends Johnny Smith has enjoyed up to this moment have seemed very loyal.

Janus"I was beginning to wonder if there some sort of a problem? You and Mr. Smith were as I have heard it on good terms."

Other" I had to play fool for a while, but a guy can only take all the rumors and whispers for so long

Then you have to do something."

Janus looked at him, Then at the building behind them. This might be the break he's been waiting for!

Janus (Camera tight on his expression.) "Can you get your friend to be at Cedar Ridge Mental Hospital

tommorrow morning?" (still wary)

Camera turns to the impostor who smiles and looks at Janus. He knows he has the man, and he chuckles.

Other"what time?"

( Limo Ext.) Day

The pact made the impostor returns to the cruiser and backs it out of the way of the Limo.

Janus leaves While the impostor stands there watching the Limo pull away. He turns off the tape recorder he had in his jacket pocket, smiling as he does so. Then he drives away. Leaving a confused witness in his wake. Bruce Lewis sees the impostor getting out of Janus's limo. He knows that this is not right! and decides to skip on his zen classes and goes right to Smith House.

Smith house ext. rose garden Day

Camera on Johnny who looks very tired, this night mare has been hard on him. and it's repeating which tells him, that there's a terrible danger to his safety. But he can't reconcile this with what he knows about Walt. Bruce arrives and looking at his friend he can tell that the man hasn't slept well let alone been eating much of anything. Johnny sees Bruce but doesn't want to tell him about the nightmares he's been having. He looks at the rose garden's again trying unsucessfully to lose his mind in the brightly colored flowers. Bruce watches Johnny's expressions he's learned to read his friend very well. He knows that There's something that isn't right. And begins putting together the pieces.

Bruce" Hey John you alright?" (concerned for Johnny's health. )

Johnny still patiently working over the dream images in his mind looks up at Bruce and sighs.

He really doesn't want company but doesn't have the energy to chase the other man off, and sighs

as he slowly get's up looking far older than Bruce has ever seen him. They start toward the house.

Johnny is afraid if he tells Bruce about the night mare , Walt will hear about it too. He doesn't realise Bruce has come with news about the man both had consider a friend.

John"I really don't want company right now Bruce."

Camera tight pans between the two.

Bruce " I know But you need to have company right now."

John" What I need is some sleep." (He struggles to his feet.)

Off Bruce's expression he knows Johnny has probably been out here most of the morning.

Smith house (int) kitchen Day

John" What time is it any way?" (fights off a yawn. )

Bruce looks at the actually empty refridgerator, Johnny hasn't even tried to restock in a while.

Camera picks up Johnny as he goes into the living room and settles onto the couch.

Bruce joins him there, to find his friend asleep on the sofa. He settles into a chair, as Johnny begins to snore softly.

End Act one fade out.

Act two

(Smith house int, Living room, Front Ext, and Street.)

The impostor watches the house as Bruce Lewis arrives a bag from a local eatery in hand. He's been there all night, and left no chance for our impostor to get at Johnny, who has had his first sleep in several days. The night mare seems to have abaited for the time being. The psychic, is freshly out of the shower and looking much better than in days past. Seeing the bag and the plates that Bruce is setting up He tilts his head.

John " Thanks for stayin' with me, man. The past few days have been..." (Pause)

Johnny sighs as he looks for a way to avoid mentioning the night mare, he's been having. He doesn't want to dispairage Walt, as he still thinks that this night mare is some how confused by something else.

Bruce smiles. As he continues working on setting up breakfast.

Bruce" Well I had another reason for being here." ( He puts a plate in front of Johnny)

John looks at him then at the food. As they both realise no one has been talking about the real issue.

Both return to eating their breakfast, and Bruce lays down his fork and, Unable to keep this secret any longer finally opens up telling Johnny what he saw at the university.

Bruce" I was just pulling up when I saw Malcolm Janus comming out of the main office building on campus! He was getting into that big black limo, of his when Walt pulled up behind the guy and cut him off! They talked for a really long time John. The only thing I heard was that Janus wanted him to get you to Cedar Ridge That's a mental hospital out near Pownal. That place was good while Dr Talbot was administartor But this new guy Dr. Taylor, I think there's something really bad going on out there."

Johnny considers this information, as he looks at the plate he's too hungry not to eat but this information reminds him about the nightmares he's been having, he finishes his breakfast. He goes to get dressed, but opening the doorof his bedroom, finds himself. In that clearing again watching as Walt strikes the road flare. And tosses it into the wood piled around the pole where he sees himself tied! This place is a complete look alike for the clearing in Hobbs Landing!

The gasoline soaked wood, is engulfed by the flames. He screams as he too is engulfed in flames! While Walt Bannerman's evil twin, walks away. Leaving Johnny to suffer.In a place no one will find him for a while. Thunder rolls from above as the other man leaves, and it begins to rain. Fade out

Bannerman house (int) Early evening

The basement is no longer a den it's now a nursery with all the storeage any one could want.

Walt is talking to Sarah the two have been painting the new nursery in the basement as they continue planning for their new baby Sarah, is showing that she's pregnant, In fact she's very pregnant! and the two have become even closer over the past year. Walt smiles as he looks at the ultra sounds of his twin boys! and we learn that Jj is going to have two little brothers.

Sarah" The doctor says everything looks good. and We should have two very healthy baby boys."

She tells him as she sets down her paint brush. Walt is very happy at this moment as he finishes the last

stroke and they look at the walls in satisfaction. Sarah looks at the room and at the newly assembled

twin cribs They look at the furinture and then left the room for the night there were still a few things to do but it could wait.

Walt" You said it would be alright that this would all work out I had my doubts but you're right it has."

Sarah smiles as she kisses him. They get upstairs in time for the TVnews. There's been some sort of scandal at Cedar Ridge in Pownal. Even Sarah stops to watch as State troopers and Feds swarm on what looks like a very old building.

Walt " What's going on with this?"

Reporter as the volume comes up." Details are sketchy at this time but appearently the administrator of Cedar Ridge Mental Hospital Dr Nathan Taylor, was arrested today under charges of running a white slavery ring in which certain indiviuals in Pennobscot County Maine, were being auctioned off to the highest bidders! The secret and very lucrative auctions, were held in this supposedly ruined building behind me. A part of the hundred and fifty year old facility that was listed as torn down in county records. The ruined crumbling facade was maintained to hide the illicit crimes going on inside. One such deal to abduct a Cleaves Mills man, was caught on audio tape by the driver of a Washington DC power broker Connected to Maine Congressman Greg Stillson ! The driver Carlos Freedman was found dead in an alley behind a strip club in Pownal last night! The tape of the conversation was found in the Walkman he was wearing at the time he was killed. Bangor PD isn't saying at this time, who was the target or what was on the tape. Back to you Fred."

(Camera on the pair Sarah in the background.)

Sarah looks at Walt then at the Tv. It scares her everytime she hears Greg Stillson mentioned

She Looks at him as he comes over to the phone an calls into the office.

Sarah Watches him, suddenly aware that something is terribly wrong! Walt goes into their bedroom and changes into his uniform and then begins heading door All traces of the paint are gone. He smiles at her as he leaves but she knows something is very wrong! His expression changed from just worried to down right worried to very tense and he shook his head

Walt" Alright I'm on my way." (hangs up as Sarah comes over to him.)

Walt turns to her camera on Sarah's face She's afraid That this is going to turn into a long, long night

He kisses her and sighs.

Walt "there's a couple of Feds at the station, Roscoe is giving them the run around until I can get there."

Sarah " What's going on?"

Walt shakes his head. " I don't know get hold of Bruce send him over to John's place, You and JJ go to the cabin stay there until I call you."

(Smith house int Living room same time.)

Johnny is eating a TV dinner as he watches the TV news. The cedar ridge story, Which he feels is partly to blame is for his night mare is holding his attention. Bruce joins him and the two men sat through the chaos outside the Sheriff's station in town. Johnny began to feel that there was something he was missing he was going over his notes from the visions he'd had about Walt and some thing

He had been writing his visions down that were connected to local cases. He was careful to write down all the details he could remember. Sounds, smells anything that could give him a clue as to what was really going on! He remembered little else but the feeling of fear before. Bruce settled into a chair.

Watching Johnny going over his notes. The Psychic had been very quick to adopt his own form of Short hand. For Johnny it worked very well. Though no one else could have ever made sense of his

system. He was thorough.

Bruce" Have you seen anything that might tell us what's going on?"

John" Only that there's someone out there who's looking to frame a friend for barbecuing me."

Bruce" John you've helped put away a lot of bad people. And there has to be something that you're missing about this."

John" I'm not too sure that what I've been going through isn't just a flash back from that ketamine trip."

Bruce Thinks about the elements of this nightmare. and there's too many things that just still don't fit.

The imagery is still too static and he looks at Johnny who's still going over the imagery of this nightmare.

Bruce" You know that Walt would never do anything even close to this. So why are you so upset?"

John"Because it's not Walt, I somehow deep inside know that and yet he's the one that this person will hurt if this impostor goes uncaught. Who ever this is is trying to hurt all of us Bruce set us against each other and they know an awful lot about one part of my recent past that I'd rather not relive. "

Bruce" Then sitting here is just like waiting for this to happen."

Johnny nods as they go out the door,

Smith house Drive way

The impostor sees them and decides to take his chances.

pulling up to the two men he knows Bannerman will be very busy with the feds for a while Malcolm

Janus, is going to implicate The sheriff in the Cedar Ridge thing and the tape will back him up!

Bruce is already in his car and Sees the Sheriff's cruiser pull up as Johnny was opening the door

to his own car the door blocks the veiw and he doesn't hear what's said But Johnny get's into the Cruiser. Bruce tries to follow, But the Police vehicle leaves his Pt cruiser in the dust.

(Sheriff's office int. Late evening)

Walt looked at the double digit numbers of newly arrested people in the booking room.

He had never thought he'd be joining them. He had been arrested the minute he'd come through the door. He just sat there not talking to any one. He knew that something was going on But he'd never expected to be pulled into anything this big!

Brent" look at this mess! Holland, either your so called techs glitched this again or the prints on the envelope don't even match the Sheriff's We have several eye witnesses saying that he was both at Faith Heritage University, Taking a bribe from Malcolm Janus. and at the same time busting a car thief in Whitmore twenty miles away! "

Roscoe" I was with him in Whitmore. And he didn't go any where else! There's no way the Sheriff would parlay, let alone take a bribe from Malcolm Janus!"

Brent" See what I mean!"

The rest of the feds are suddenly shocked when Bruce comes into the station and straight to Walt

Who's just about to be told he could go. The feds can only listen as Bruce describes the events and tells Walt about Johnny's theory.

Brent" That explains a lot.

Walt" What else has John seen?" (To Bruce)

Bruce" I don't know who this guy is but he has a major mental problem. Johnny said the clearing looked like That crime scene in uh Hobbs Landing."

Walt remembered hearing about Hobbs Landing. Johnny had been badly tramatised by that experience

He certainly Had wished he had followed his first instinct and gone to Johnny's aid but at the time he had actually thought the man a threat to his family.

Brent" Let's get some of those So called Techs working get me a face to match those prints!"

Walt is released as the feds start working on the prints and the rest of the Deputies are suddenly gone or on their radios There's a major alert.

Walt looks at Bruce as they head for the door. They both know that this case has just taken a turn into the dead zone that they have to work fast to change or lose a friend.Fade out end Act two

Act Three

Road in Algonquin National forest Night.

A sheriff's department cruiser parks in the shadows of a thick stand of trees. The impostor and Johnny are inside. The men look at one another, the impostor pulls out the hand cuffs. And then turns to Johnny.

Other" Time to take a walk."

John" No, If you want to kill me then just get it over with!"

Other" You don't want to get a little fresh air have a few minutes to say good bye to the world before I send you back to the abyss?"

John (Trying to stall) " Actually I'd rather die of old age. Why are you doing this any way Who are you?"

Impostor (growing impatient)." You destroyed a lot of innocent lives, where I come from you and Faith Hereitage. Now it's pay back time and I don't care if you walk or I have to drag you, but you will go."

Johnny knowing he really has only one choice decides that He'll get out of the car. But before the Impostor can get around the car, to cuff him Johnny takes off! Running for his life as he knows what this other has in mind. The man back at the car sighs and watches him simply not caring that his quarry has gotten away.

Other" That boy is going to be harder than I thought."

He says as a another Sheriff's department cruiser speeds past his hiding place, The impostor just shakes his head.

Impostor"They'll chase you right to me. Before this night is over, you'll be dead!"

The deputy inside having spotted Johnny, has turned on his strobe lights. Johnny still confused runs into the trees and the deputy loses him. But the radio comes alive with chatter as Walt and Bruce arrive. with other deputies. Brent too arrives his people have found out who the impostor is.

Brent" Sheriff our impostor is Jesse Trigg, I believe you know the name, He's a headcase, with strong

opinions about what's evil. He left Maine a short time after he was released from Stone Hall Island State Prison, no one has seen him since. I found out where he's been. He joined a like minded group, The Holy Covenant Fellowship. A militant christian group that though they have been very subtle it's believed they have been responsible for the murders of dozens of innocent people like your psychic friend out there."

Walt looks at the file" I remember this creep! He's a "distant" relative. I was in the Bagor PD, when I first met up with him. He pretended to be my friend, almost broke up my engagement to Sarah! " Something suddenly clicks in his mind. "Sarah and JJ are at the cabin it's not too far from here!"

Suddenly Walt pulls out his cell phone. Sarah answers and Tells Walt that she is still at home. Jj has picked up a stomach virus at school, and she thought it best to stay put. Walt has never been happier that the latest bug to be set loose on the school kids, has put his family out of harm's way.

Johnny is hiding under a bridge as he dodges yet another police cruiser. Unsure of Who is driving it

He waits for them to pass. While trying to think if a safe place to hide for a while He starts to leave when he touches a support column, under the bridge and sees the scene played out before him. Again, Watching himself die in flames!

He staggers back as he looks around him .

John" Why? What have I done, to deserve this?" He looks up at the sky." This make you as bad as any government here on earth! You misuse people that you supposedly created then throw them away when you're done with them! Well, here's one guy who's going to fight you to the end!"

He get's up and after a quick look around chooses a plan and begins touching trees where three paths converge two show death! One by fire the other because he was trapped on a cliff above the river, by the impostor, but the third shows him nothing, he decides that's the way to go. He looks behind him, hearing an engine of a vehicle he ducks into thick cover. a searchlight passes and Johnny get's up and

quickly follows the path into the forest. Seeing his own foot Prints he get's a branch from a tree and erases them from the sandy loam. Then goes down the path where he finds what's little more than a hollowed out boulder but it's dry and quiet here. and with no tracks left behind him Johnny feels relatively safe. He looks at the cave's walls and sighs as he falls asleep. He wakes up the next morning to the sound of voices outside calling his name, and he finds himself cringing. One of them was Walt's

He fights down the fear but as they get closer he starts looking for a place to hide!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here There Be Dragons**

**By: Kerrigan Gladeon**

**Three months later, Smith house Living Room Day Int.**

**Walt and Johnny have been thinking over those committment papers, taken from the impostor who had attempted to kill the psychic. There has been no nightmares from this for Johnny. **

**Who was grateful for that small mercy, but the images from the documents had him worried.**

**John "So with what we know about this Nathan Taylor, he's had places all over the country,**

**Where he ran some kind of a white slavery operation. I don't know who had such an ****interest in me, But what ever they wanted me for it had to do with my ability."**

**Walt " So what do you think they were looking at?"**

**John " I have no idea, what to make of it but from their faces I don't know what they were**

**looking at but from what ever it was I get the feeling it wasn't something that who ever ****those guys, were watching wanted to see, it left them all pretty scared."**

**The two men stood there across from each other. They looked at the papers again.**

**They both came to the same conclusion They needed to get Taylor to talk. **

**The man had refused all attempts to find people he had sold other than those he had sold locally and his recordson his computer,ran back only two years. ****Those who he'd sold were either being rescued by feds and other groups, or killed by the most cruel means by people who could have cared less seeing them as inhuman.**

**Taylor's men had been willing to make deals but Taylor himself seemed to have a trump card ****in his own deck, and what ever it was. Johnny Smith, was sure that it wasn't good for him or any other people that taylor was supposed to sell to those who had people like him, on their list. This made even the fed's worry that they hadn't a good hold on Taylor. The man wasn't cooperating. They went to see Brent. The FBI agent looked up at them as the came into his office.**

**Brent "This isn't a good idea gentlemen especially for Mr. Smith."**

**John (Looking at Walt and Brent) " Who ever it was that wanted me they have a reason behind it. That to them must have seemed very important."**

**Walt "They also have military support and that means they might still be comming after you."**

**they all realised that even as they stood there that there was something very serious to be considered in this the safety of others as well as Johnny himself was at stake. **

**Johnny "So where exactly does this leave us?"**

**Walt "In over our heads."**

**Brent " I hope you don't intend to do any traveling Mr. Smith."**

**Johnny sighed."There's something else I saw in that vision, that I need to follow up on but I need to do that up myself."**

**Walt " No you don't! Special agent Brent, just said that this isn't the time for you to be running ****around on your own!"**

**Johnny "If I do we can end this before it threatens anyone else." **

**Brent" Mr. Smith Don't make me put you into protective custody. There's very few people ****here I can trust in here the entire office is under investigation after one of our own people ****was found calling the slave owners before they could be raided."**

**Johnny looking hard at both and Brent. He was thinking of Sarah and JJ. He knew Walt was as well. He had found that there were several other people that could be involved in this situation people Johnny had helped. People who had no idea, what was going on.**

**Johnny "I just wonder how we can protectso many people. Everyone I've helped, since I woke up, and their relativesare at risk. "**

**That brought Brent and Walt out of anyillusions. The two men looked at each other then at Johnny. If these people are desperate enough, to obtainhisabilities,they might go after some oneJohnny had****helped or even a relative of theirs.The true nature of this matterwas that unless they found out who Taylor was selling Johnny to someone else might suffer. Johnny feared it might be Rebecca Caldwell.**

**Brent"But the way most of theseSlave owners,have beenkilling or at least trying to kill allof the people that they bought from Taylor and others . I really don't think we should take that sort of a chance with your life."**

**Walt "Sarah would have both our heads if she thought I let you takechances like that."**

**Johnny " I'm thinking of the rest of the people I've helped as well as Sarah and JJ. If these people would kill any of the slaves that they held they wouldn't blink at killing any one else either. We might want to catch them. before anyother lives are lost.**

GregStillson had been walking with Miranda Ellisin the park outside his hotel. It was a warm early Spring day.When Malcolm Janus came up to them. The powerbroker, looked at the blossoming Cherry trees as he came up to them. Miranda was pregnant. The recent wedding was held before she was showing her condition. Greg was a happy man, it was as if they were just another young couple out on a spring day.

Janus " Well Greg, How are you and your lovely wife?"

Greg "Mr. Janus, I didn't know you were here."A slight tension in his voice. "we're fine."

Miranda looks at Janus the man who forced her to mary Stillson. Kissing Greg, before she left the two men, to go back to the hotel.

Miranda " I'll be in our suite."

Greg" So What brings you out on such a nice day I thought vampires only came out at night."

Janus "That idiot, who is currently in the governor's mansion inAustin just made the kind of mistake, that could bring us a whole new kind of trouble."

Greg " That's what you get from a headcase, going into politics."

Janus " I've been on the phones with my people in Austin all morning and they said it was all because of some damned horse show. But what's worse is that this person is related to JohnnySmith and Cordell Walker! Think about it The fighting skill of Cordell Walker,and lord only knows what other abilities."

Stillson looked at Janus, he got the feeling that Janus was really afraid of this person. Who could instill that kind offear, in even someone as well connected as Malcolm Janus? He let the power broker rant for a while.

Greg "I'm sure they will want to stay in the warmer climates."

Janus "Not with the governor's of every southern state, trying to drive them out of their state. There's only one direction they can go."

Stillson had no reason to believe that this person was any threat to his plans. Or that they were even going to show up in his home state or in DC for that matter. He figured that Janus was just worrying over nothing. But Janus showed him a video he had obtained through the connections with the governor's office inAustin. Texas.

Greg "Did that woman just put three bullets through the same hole?"

He couldn't believe anyone was that good a shot. But as tyhe tape rolled on it showed that she didn't just get lucky. She was that good! Janus waited for him to get the idea that if Smith and this exiled Texas ranger were join forces they could be a threat. Johnny Smith and his unknown quantity niece, were a force to be reckoned with.

Janus " We have to deal with this Congressman. We have to deal with it decisively and quickly."

Greg however was intrigued with the idea of sending one of Smith's own relatives against him.

Johnny looked outside thinking about all the other lives he had saved. lives that might be ended if he didn't do what he was thinking about doing but it had been a week, and still there was a sheriff's department Cruiser parked outside, and a couple of FBI agents ashouse guests that were constantly close as his shadow. He looked at the delivery van as it came up. Thefeds andthe sherriff had him hemmed in. But even they couldn't watch him every minute.Yet every time he had tried to leave, he found himself caught by his own security system. Purdy hired abody guard, a nice enough fellow but Johnny was not happywith this mess. This satified both the FBI and Bannerman the guy seemed to be able to ride herd on their psychic.


End file.
